Realidad
by REBEKAH'S
Summary: Historia Achele.


**otra historia guardada que tenia por ahi, esta un poco extraña. pero la escribi hace un tiempo ya. a ver que les parece y disfruten de la lectura.  
**

* * *

**Mis manos sudaban y tenía que limpiarla varias veces con unas servilletas mientras caminaba de un lado al otro nerviosa, hoy era el día de la entrevista donde contaríamos la verdad de nuestra relación. Las fotos habían salido hace unos días y ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que terminamos la serie de Glee, éramos libres sin contratos que nos presionen o manager que nos regañen.**

**Me detuve por un momento para mirar a mi pareja que se encontraba de lo más cómoda en el sillón justo al frente revisando su teléfono como si nada pasara.**

"**¿como puedes estar tan tranquila Dianna?". **

"**alguna de las dos debe ser la tranquila y relajada hoy y por tu estado no me quedo de otra que se yo". Le responde sin apartar la vista de su telf.**

"**dios no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa".**

"**tomate un poco de agua con azúcar, es muy bueno para los nervios amor".**

"**cierto". Responde la morena y busca lo necesario para su bebida y vuelve a perderse mirando a la rubia al frente de ella.**

**Dianna nota como era observada y levanta la mirada buscando la de su compañera. "¿ocurre algo Lea?".**

"**me encantaría que me dieras la receta de tu tranquilidad".**

"**no hay receta, es solo que al fin diremos todo y no sabes cómo me calma eso. Me estresaba mas antes tener que andar negando las cosas o salir con cuanto novio inventado me presentaban. Odiaba ese mundo pero ahora que estamos a punto de decir la verdad sobre Achele, soy la persona más feliz de este planeta".**

"**eres una exagerada".**

"**solo digo lo que pienso y es algo que siempre he hecho contigo".**

"**lo sé y no sabes cómo te agradezco eso, lo que más odio es que no lo hagan".**

**Dianna guardo su telf. En su cartera y la puso a un lado mientras se levantaba rumbo a donde la morena, esta al notarlo dejo lo que bebía sobre la mesa y espero por ella. "sabes que te amo y dios te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, eso no ha cambiado en todos estos años y nunca cambiara. Así que por favor solo te pido que te calmes tenemos muchas preguntas que responder y no te quiero nerviosa lea".**

"**me va costar mucho". Le responde la chica mientras se abraza a su cintura y se refugia en los brazos de su pareja.**

"**entiendo, pero recuerda tu eres lea michele y no le tienes miedo a nada de lo que te propongas y lo que va pasar hoy es algo que teníamos hace tiempo planeado".**

"**cierto, dame un beso".**

"**jejeje te daré dos mi amor". La rubia sonríe mientras besa su frente para calmarla y después inclinar su cabeza en busca de los labios de su pareja, dándole un beso lento tratando de tranquilizarla y sobre todo demostrarle todo el apoyo y amor que sentía por ella. "sabes a azúcar". Le dice cuando se separan y unen sus frentes suspirando felices.**

"**es por el agua que me tome".**

"**no, tu siempre serás mi azúcar lea michele".**

"**jejeje". La morena no pudo evitar sonreír por las cosas raras que le decía pero a la vez la llena de una felicidad absoluta.**

**En ese momento tocan la puerta del camerino donde se encontraban las chicas. "lea, Dianna 5 minutos para comenzar. Por favor vamos de una vez". Le dice uno de los asistentes de la entrevista.**

**La morena se separa de la rubia para mirarla seria. "llego la hora".**

"**ha llegado la hora de nuestras vidas". Sonríen por última vez antes de caminar hacia la puerta, Dianna la abre y deja que lea salga primero sin dejar de soltar sus manos caminan juntos al asistente que le indicaba algunas cosas.**

"**bien, chicas quieren alguna cosa antes de empezar".**

"**no estoy bien". Responde la morena mirando a los lados.**

"**igual, pero gracias por ofrecerte".**

"**ok, ya las maquillaron".**

"**si" responden las dos al mismo tiempo lo cual de causo gracia y no pudo evitar sonreír entre ellas.**

"**bueno llegamos a donde se hará la entrevista por favor tomen asiento, ya vienen a ponerles sus micrófonos chicas".**

"**gracias". Responde.**

**Mientras se acomodaban ven como la que la iba a entrevistar llega a saludarlas.**

"**hola chicas, como están hoy". Les pregunta Kristen, ya que ella tuvo el privilegio de hacer la entrevista.**

"**relajada". Responde la rubia regalándole una sonrisa.**

"**nerviosa". Dice lea sin dejar de mirar a los lados.**

"**bueno te entiendo lea, esto que van hacer ahorita es muy valiente.**

"**tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, ya no se podía seguir negando.**

"**es cierto y me siento muy honrada por decidirse por mí para su primera entrevista como pareja". Responde la chica mientras acomoda unos pequeños papeles en sus manos.**

"**bueno, nosotras teníamos una entrevista pendiente. Así que por eso decidimos por ti".**

"**dios gracias y les repito me siento honrada por ser su primera opción".**

"**por nada".**

**Ya habían terminado de arreglar sus micrófonos y estaban a punto de comenzar con todo.**

"**ok chicas no se pongan nerviosas, solo relájense y respondan con naturalidad".**

"**eso es fácil".**

"**tratare, te lo prometo Kristen".**

"**estupendo".**

**Otro de sus asistentes les dice que en pocos segundo antes de decirles. "al aire".**

"**sean todos bienvenidos a esta entrevista especial con estas dos grandes actrices, con ustedes lea michele y Dianna Agron". Dice mientras todos a su alrededor comienzan a aplaudir desenfrenados. "**

**Las dos chicas saludan y sonríen a todo el público que les aplaude.**

"**vaya gran recibimiento del público".**

"**si, gracias por su apoyo", responde la morena feliz.**

"**Gracias a todos los fans que siempre nos apoyan". Dice la rubia mandándole besos.**

"**bien, entonces comencemos con las preguntas chicas".**

"**para eso hemos venido".**

"**puedes comenzar cuando quieras Kristen".**

"**bien chicas primero que todo donde fueron tomadas estas fotos y no niegan que son ustedes". Les pregunta mientras en una pantalla se muestran las 4 fotos donde una se abrazan, la otra se toman de la mano cariñosa mente, la siguiente están conversando muy cerca y la ultima se puede ver a Dianna dándole un beso a lea muy cerca de la boca.**

"**fueron tomadas en mi restauran favorito, como puedes ver no se ven muy bien ya que fueron tomadas de lejos y si somos nosotras". Responde la morena sin perder la sonrisa.**

"**entonces no lo niegan".**

"**para nada, somos la foto y estábamos celebrando algo muy especial para las dos". Responde Dianna no sin antes regalarle una tierna mirada a su pareja.**

"**entonces todo los rumores de que Achele siempre ha existido es verdad".**

"**completamente, he mantenido una relación con Dianna por casi 4 años".**

"**bueno con esto confirman a los miles de fans que siempre creyeron en su relación".**

"**totalmente y otra vez mil gracias por todas las muestras de apoyo desde que circularon esas fotos en el restaurant".**

"**ok, ahora las preguntas fáciles. ¿Quién dio el primer paso?".**

"**eso no es fácil". Dice sin poder evitarlo. "fue Dianna, ya sabes ella es la que tiene la reputación de coqueta".**

"**me lo imaginaba". **

"**hey, eso es imaginación de todos. No soy una coqueta". Se defiende la rubia.**

**Sin poder evitarlo las otras dos chicas comienzan a reír al igual que el público.**

"**bueno soy algo coqueta, pero tenía que ser así. Para que de algún modo este mujer a mi lado me mirara y no saben cómo me costo".**

"**es eso cierto lea".**

"**sí, soy algo despistada en estas cosas. Además yo iba con una meta no a buscar pareja jejeje". La morena mira por un momento a la rubia para sonreírle. "quería lograr el éxito que tuve en el teatro también en la tv y pues lo logre como todo lo que me propongo siempre".**

"**Después de todo eres lea michele". Responde Kristen sin poder evitarlo.**

"**eso es correcto chica jejeje". Todo el mundo vuelve a sonreír.**

"**a ver Dianna cuéntame que tuviste que hacer para que esta morena se fijara en ti".**

"**como dije al principio me costó mucho, tenía que lograr que me escuchara. Casi siempre se lo pasa entrenando su vos o buscando una canción nueva que le apasionara y cantarla un montón de veces".**

"**es una perfeccionista".**

"**si, si se trata de su trabajo si y no sabes cuánto". Volvió su mirada a la morena para ver si estaba molesta y esta solo le sonrió para que continuara. "Así que cuando logre que me dejara escoger canciones con ella o recomendarle grupos nuevos, me permitió conocerla y cada día me gustaba más y fue ahí donde entro la coqueta Dianna que hasta ahora nadie podía dejar pasar y lea menos jejeje". Dice la rubia triunfante mientras mira a su pareja que sonríe tímidamente.**

"**si, llego un momento en que no aguante mas la bese y de ahí comenzó todo entre nosotras". La morena le aprieta la mano feliz.**

"**dios que linda pareja hace, en serio felicitaciones a las dos".**

"**gracias".**

"**después vino la parte difícil de su relación".**

"**si". Esta vez fue lea la que hablo. "cuando todos nuestros compañeros se enteraron, pues nos apoyaron como los buenos amigos que son. Pero nos dijeron que no se podía hacer público que teníamos que disimular entre nosotras y sobre todo teníamos que crearnos relaciones con otras personas para que nadie sospechara".**

"**y eso llevo a muchos problemas entre nosotras, incluso hubo unos meses en que terminamos y estábamos separadas. Fueron los peores meses de mi vida".**

"**pero como dicen después de una tormenta viene la calma, volvimos a reunirnos conversamos y arreglamos todo". Dice Dianna sin poder evitar estar emocionada.**

**El público suspiraba feliz por lo que escuchaba, eso incluido a la entrevistadora.**

"**que lindas en serio, me he dado de cuenta que cada una de ustedes tiene anillos de boda y me pregunto. ¿Las Achele están casadas?".**

**La pareja se vio por un momento y intercambiaron algunos gestos entre pareja que solo ellas comprendían. "si, hace casi dos años para ser precisas". Sonríe al decirlo y voltear a ver a su esposa que sonríe feliz al ver la cara de sorprendidos que tenían todos.**

"**vaya esto si me tomo por sorpresa y creo que a todos. Varias personas tenían la sospecha que eran novias. Pero de ahí a estar casadas y por casi dos años nadie se lo esperaba".**

"**esa era la idea, créeme sabemos cómo ocultar las cosas y eso en todo este tiempo nadie nos gana. Aunque a veces nos pasábamos de obvias jejeje". La morena sonríe al recordar todos los mensajes que se mandaban a veces.**

"**si eso no lo dudo chicas, ahora porque decidieron ahorita contar todo, fue porque terminaron la serio o porque ya no podían con la presión de ocultar todo".**

"**En realidad antes no deteníamos por nuestra carrera, no a muchos les va gustar esto y ser felices como nosotras, pero ya estábamos cansadas. Queremos ser una pareja normal, que puedan salir, reunirse con amigos, ir a las fiestas o premiaciones de tu pareja sin tener que ocultarse, en resumen disfrutar de pareja feliz mente casada. Por eso nos decidimos a al fin conversar sobre esto".**

"**y les repito gracias por haberme elegido a mí para ser la entrevista".**

"**por nada Kristen". Le dice la rubia tranquila.**

"**bueno y ahora cual es el siguiente pasa de la pareja Achele, mas planes en tv, películas"**

"**por mi parte, me dedicare a un disco que pienso grabar en estos meses, en eso me centrare por ahora, a parte de mi esposa por supuesto".**

"**estupendo lea y cuenta conmigo para comprarlo a penas salga y recomendarlo a todos".**

"**gracias".**

"**Dianna". Le pregunta mirándola.**

"**bueno por ahí varias propuesta, pero la verdad no te puedo contar nada por ahora. Lo siento".**

"**entiendo, bueno chicas se nos acabo el tiempo. Como paso rápido la hora".**

"**si". Responde la pareja feliz.**

"**les deseo todo lo mejor a las dos y fueron muy valientes a contar al fin todo sobre ustedes. Estoy muy orgullosa".**

"**gracias y esto era algo que le debíamos a los fans y sobre todo a nosotras mismas. Decir la verdad quita un gran peso de encima".**

"**me lo imagino chicas y otra vez gracias".**

"**por nada".**

"**con esto me despido del programa nos veremos en otro momento con otra entrevista exclusiva de los famosos, chao". Dice Kristen y con eso terminan el programa.**

"**bien chicas, ya terminamos pueden relajarse".**

"**dios al fin, estaba muy tensa". La morena se levanta cansada de estar sentada.**

"**déjame decirte que ni se notaba lea".**

"**claro, recuerda que soy una gran actriz jejeje".**

"**es cierto jejeje".**

"**bueno señora Agron es hora de irnos ya". Dice la rubia mientras se levanta y toma su mano.**

"**es cierto señora michele, nos vemos Kristen y otra vez gracias por todo". La morena se separa un momento de su esposa para ir a abrazarla y despedirse de ella. Lo mismo hace Dianna y comienza a ir rumbo a buscar sus cosas mientras un asistente las acompaña.**

**Después de recogerlo todo van rumbo al ascensor, donde se encuentran las dos muy cerca.**

"**estas bien lea". Le pregunta al ver como la abrazaba.**

"**estoy algo asustada, pero a la vez tranquila. No te parece todo tan raro".**

"**no, entiendo cómo te sientes yo estoy igual, pero tranquila que todo saldrá bien. No te pasara nada, te lo prometo mi amor".**

"**gracias Dianna tu siempre has sido roca".**

"**y siempre lo seguiré siendo lea, siempre". Le da un beso rápido en la mejilla mientras toma su mano y comienzan a dirigirse a la salida donde podían ver a un montón de fotógrafos esperando por ellas, varios guardaespaldas la rodearon protegiéndolas mientras se subían al auto y salían del lugar rápidamente, perseguidas por fotógrafos.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Capitulo 02.**

**Salir del lugar donde fue la entrevista se había convertido en una locura, personas tomando fotos a través del espejo del auto. Algunos hasta se atravesaron al frente del, a nuestro chofer le costó bastante poder salir al fin y cuando lo logramos pudimos suspirar en paz, sobre todo lea que se moría de los nervios mientras yo me ocupaba otra vez de calmarla.**

"**ya paso lea, estamos en la autopista ya. Puedes abrir los ojos". Le dice la rubia tratando de mover a su esposa que desde hace rato se había recostado encima de ella escondiendo el rostro.**

"**si".**

"**puedes salir". Le vuelve a repetir al ver si logra convencerla.**

**La morena se levanta y mira a su alrededor tenían razón, ya no estaban rodeadas de personas desenfrenadas y cámaras. "Dianna creía que nos moríamos en ese momento, todos se volvieron locos".**

"**lo sé, pero pudimos salir además sabíamos que eso pasaría".**

"**no creía que todo pasaría tan rápido".**

"**amor, sabes que ahora todo el mundo se entera de las cosas al mismo tiempo que pasan".**

"**creía que nos iba a dar tiempo de llegar a casa sin que nos acorralaran, creo que ellos le avisaron a los paparazis".**

"**no lo dudaría, todo por darle más publicidad a su canal. En fin ya paso y podemos relajarnos".**

"**solo queda esperar las reacciones".**

"**solo queda esperar la tormenta mi amor". La rubia le da un beso a su esposa antes de abrazarla y perder mirando el paisaje de la cuidad.**

**Se quedaron otro momento en silencio entre ellas y solo se escuchaba el ruido del auto y los otros al pasar, lea jugaba con anillo dorado que usaba la rubia sonriendo al verlo.**

"**señora Agron, hemos estado conduciendo por un rato. A mi parecer ya lo perdimos". Le dice el chofer mirándola por un momento por el espejo retrovisor.**

"**parece que sí". Dianna mira a los lados a ver si veía a unos tipos con cámaras o motos cerca de ellos, pero no había nada. "tienes razón, es hora de ir a casa".**

"**sí, estoy muy cansando". Responde la morena sin dejar de mirar la joya.**

"**ya escuchaste a la señora, es hora de ir a casa". Le dice Dianna al chofer que solo le sonríe al verla.**

"**¿cuál de todas señora?".**

"**¿lea?".**

"**creo que la de la colinas estará bien por hoy".**

"**ok". Responde el chofer antes de poner el cruce y comenzar a salir de la cuidad.**

**Un poco más de media hora ya se estaban estacionando al frente de la gran casa, la morena se bajo primero y entro despidiendo de su chofer. La rubia la siguió mientras tomaba sus cosas.**

"**creo que mañana no te necesitaremos Anna, puedes tomarte el día libre". Le dice Dianna deteniéndose un momento.**

"**bueno gracias, cualquier si me necesita me llamaran".**

"**por supuesto, aunque no que saldremos mañana de aquí, con todas las noticias que abra de nosotras por todos lados será un infierno".**

"**lo entiendo y créame cuando le digo que las dos fueron muy valiente al contar todo la verdad. Estoy muy orgullosa y ahora las admiro mas".**

"**gracias, ojala todo el mundo pensara así".**

"**estoy segura que así será y otra vez gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser su chofer, no siempre un par de grandes estrellas aceptan a una chica en este trabajo".**

"**jejeje, no es nada como sabes lea y yo no somos las típicas chicas. Creía que ya te habías dado cuenta en estos meses".**

"**lo sé y otra vez gracias".**

"**deja de agradecerme que me molestare por eso y vete de una vez a descansar, ha sido un día muy agitado para todos".**

"**ok, que pase buenas noches señora Agron".**

"**buenas noches Anna". La rubia se despide de ella y entra a la casa.**

**Deja los bolsos aun en el primer mueble más cercano y se sorprende al ver que lea no ha prendido ninguna luz, todo sigue a oscuras. Solo lo alumbra el reflejo de la luna, mira buscando a su esposa pero no la ve por ningún lado, hasta que al fin la ver cerca de la piscina perdida viendo el agua y la hermosa luna que se reflejaba en ella.**

**Se quedo lejos de ella y por un momento mete sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de pantalón, como tratando de controlar las ganas de ir a abrazar a la chica al frente de ella.**

**Lea sabia que la rubia estaba a sus espaldas y esperaba que no dijera nada la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.**

"**te arrepientes lea". La morena suspiro al escuchar a su esposa y no le queda otra que responder.**

"**¿cuántas veces me has preguntado eso hoy Dianna?".**

"**varias veces y lo hago porque cada vez que te veo, lo primero que me expresa es tu duda. Por eso lo pregunto cada rato".**

"**si no hubiera estado segura, no te habría dicho que si Dianna".**

"**entonces si estas tan segura, porque tus palabras dice algo pero tu gestos me dicen otra cosa".**

"**no quiero hablar de eso". Dice la morena y comienza a alejarse de ella.**

"**esta vez no lea, no me dejas hablando sola o te irás a esconder en quien sabe qué cuarto sin hablar las cosas". La toma del brazo y no deja que se vaya.**

"**no hay nada que hablar".**

"**hay mucho que decir, en especial de tu parte. Tu sabes que es lo que pienso de todo esto".**

"**bien hablare, quieres saber que pienso de nuestra situación".**

"**si, aun no soy adivina lea y aunque te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Aun hay cosas que no sé cómo interpretar de ti. Por favor háblame y no me dejes con la duda".**

**La morena suspira y le da una mirada seria a su esposa que la espera impaciente. "me asusta el mañana, me asusta la prensa, me asusta las redes sociales, los comentarios, los fans. No quiero que digan cosas desagradables de nosotras y me encantaría tener el poder de evitarlo y me frustra no tenerlo".**

"**quieres el divorcio lea, ahora que contamos la verdad quieres separarte de mí. Es eso lo que te pasa".**

"**¿qué?. Por supuesto que no Dianna, como piensas eso. Yo soy una mujer felizmente casada y nunca por mi cabeza a pasado el divorcio. De donde sale esa pregunta".**

"**por lo que dices, por ese miedo que sientes. Quizás es más fácil para ti alejarte de mí, que afrontar todo lo que nos espera".**

"**no seas tonta Dianna, no me iría de tu lado y menos ahora que al fin somos libres…deja de pensar tonterías, ven aquí". La morena le extiende sus manos esperando al encuentro con su esposa. "es solo que ahorita estoy algo confundida, pero no con nuestra relación o matrimonio sino con todo lo demás, solo te pido que me tengas paciencia y no te enojes conmigo".**

"**yo lo haga lea, pero en este momento me pregunto quién me entiende a mí, quien me tiene paciencia. A veces odio que solo piensas en ti y no en nosotras, recuerda somos una pareja hace mucho que dejaste de estar sola". La rubia le reclama y se aleja un poco de ella.**

"**lo siento Dianna, ahorita no tengo cabeza para eso". Voltea sin mirarla.**

"**yo también lo siento lea". Dianna se queda un momento observándola esperando por algo que la morena no le dice. "buenas noches lea". Le dice eso ultimo antes de tomar camino a la habitación que compartían.**

**La morena escucha como se aleja y no la sigue, sabe que debía pedirle perdón pero por ahorita no podía hasta que ella misma se tranquilizara. Caminos hasta una de las sillas cerca de la piscina y se recostó en ella, con uno de sus brazos tapo sus ojos dejándose perder por sus pensamientos y el silencio que la rodeaba.**

**Sin darse cuenta pasaron varias horas y la madrugada cayó en la cuidad, ya se encontraba más tranquila. Ese escalofrió que había tenido por todo su cuerpo al fin se detuvo y esos pensamientos negativos que rondaban su cabeza decidieron dejarla descansar por el resto de las horas.**

**Alejo su brazo del rostro y abrió los ojos de inmediato para sorprenderse que el paisaje no había cambio, aun se veía el reflejo de la luna acompañándola y otorgándole esa estabilidad soñada. Decidió que era la hora de levantarse y arreglar las cosas con Dianna, estaba segura que estaba despierta. Siempre que tenían una discusión ningún dormía en paz hasta que lo arreglaban.**

**Cerró la puerta que iba a la piscina y subió la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones, abre la puerta lentamente tratando de hacer el menor por si su esposa por esa vez había roto la regla y se había quedado dormida. Pero no fue así y hoy mucho menos, apenas entro la mirada de Dianna la seguía intensamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, fue al closet a buscar su piyama y decidió cambiar sin importarle como era estudiada. Cuando al fin se cambio fue rumbo al baño a quitarse el maquillaje y cepillarse, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de ir al encuentro de su esposa quien ya estaba en su lado de la cama esperando por ella.**

**Levanto la sabana y se metió dentro de la cama, la rubia tenía su mirada perdida en el techo del cuarto, ya había dejado de mirarla.**

"**lo siento fui una egoísta". Suelta la chica esperando a que su esposa uniera la mirada con ella pero no ocurría nada y con eso supo que debía decir algo más. **

"**me deje llevar por el miedo y tienes razón solo pensé en mi y te deje de lado, lo siento Dianna mil veces lo siento".**

"**sabes lea que con solo pedir disculpas no arreglaras nada".**

"**estoy al tanto de eso".**

"**bien, porque no soy tan fácil de contentar y mucho menos ahora. Se supone que hoy sería una noche de celebración, tenía varias cosas planeadas para las dos y tú me quitaste las ganas".**

"**no sabia y lo lamento". Suspira resignada esta vez si había cumplido las cosas.**

"**por supuesto que no se supone que sería una sorpresa. Pero ya olvidémoslo y vamos a dormir ya".**

"**ok". Pasaron otro minutos de silencio hasta que lea decidió hablar otra vez, sabía que aun estaba despierta. "sabes que otra cosa maravillosa podre hacer ahora, que al fin dijimos la verdad Dianna".**

"**no, que lea".**

"**que podre llevarme a Arthur para donde quiera, lo llevare a pasear, cuando vaya de compras, al parque o no puedo esperar a hacer eso y mientras tú te quedas con Sheila en casa jejeje".**

"**jejeje está loca lea y porque no llevas a Sheila también".**

"**no ella le gusta quedarse en casa como tú, por eso te quedas con ella mientras Arthur y yo paseamos la cuidad".**

"**cuando te volviste tan chistosa". La chica al fin la mira y sonríe un poco.**

"**siempre lo he sido y tu más que nadie lo sabe". Lea sonríe al ver a su pareja más calmada. "me alegra que sonrías Dianna".**

"**podemos dormir ya michele". Le dice mientras la lleva sus brazos y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de ella.**

"**Ahora que me abrazas, si Agron". Se aprieta más a ella y suspira feliz. "te amo Dianna".**

"**y yo a ti lea". Susurra antes de caer dormida.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Capítulo final.**

Dianna tenía varios minutos despierta, el fuerte ruido que hacia su esposa en la sala o la cocina no sabía bien donde era la despertó y si a eso añadimos los ladridos de Arthur mas bulla hacían.

Se quito la sabana que la cubría y decidió arreglarse para ir a su encuentro, a los pocos minutos estaba lista para bajar pero lo que nunca se imagino fue ver la escena en esa mañana.

En el medio de la sala se encontraba lea con ropa deportiva y peleando con Arthur porque no se dejaba poner la correa, tenía varias a su alrededor y al parecer la morena no se decidía por cual ponerle, Dianna no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Siempre en todo lo que hacia se veía hermosa.

"**¿Qué haces lea?". **Le pregunta justo parada detrás de ella.

La morena sorprendida volteo de inmediato y se sonrojo al ver como la había conseguido su esposa.

"**eh nada di, te levantaste temprano amor".** Suelta Arthur el cual sale corriendo a donde la rubia para que lo alzara.

"**¿Qué intentabas hacer con mi Arthur?".** El perrito apenas llego a sus pies lo alzo de inmediato.

"**no lo digas de esa forma di, nunca le haría nada malo".**

"**no lo decía por eso amor".**

"**es que intentaba poner la correa para llevarlo conmigo pero no se dejaba y no sabía cuál de todas ponerle. Arthur me enreda".**

"**la única que puede ponérselas soy yo… ¿Por qué no me llamaste?".**

"**no quería despertarte, tuvimos un día intenso ayer y quería dejarte descansar".**

"**no es para tanto lea, déjame y yo se la pongo". **La rubia camina a donde se encontraba ella, se sentó a su lado y tomo una de las correas para ponérsela a su mascota, el siempre había sido así. Peri cuando era la rubia la q se acercaba se dejaba sin poner resistencia.

"**listo". **Le sonríe mientras alza a la mascota ya preparada para salir. "**ahora me dirás para dónde vas tan temprano".**

"**quiero comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado".**

"**hoy justamente lea, si estoy segura que debemos tener de todo en la nevera".**

"**si hay de todo, pero no ahí vino ni otras cosas y quiero ir a comprarlas".**

"**no creo que se conveniente".**

"**me dijiste que no debíamos escondernos y ahora que quiero salir te opones".**

"**no es eso, solo trato de evitarte malos ratos. Pero nunca me opondría a nada de lo que quieras hacer lea".**

"**ok, aunque no es para tanto. Puedo controlar a unos cuantos paparazis persiguiéndome".**

"**no lo dudo, pero tienes que llevarte a Arthur. Temo por mi bebe".**

"**Dianna, te preocupa más tu mascota que tu esposa".**

"**por supuesto que no, pero me dijiste que sabrías cuidarte y el no".**

"**estará conmigo, no es suficiente para ti".**

"**ok, dios amanecimos a la defensiva hoy. Ve a tu salida y que te diviertas".** Le contesta la rubia mientras se levanta y camina a la cocina. Lea la sigue de inmediato al ver la cara que había puesto.

"**di no quise decir eso, por favor no te enojes. De paso que llegaste y ni un beso de buenos días me diste". **Al pasar la puerta del lugar donde se encontraba la rubia, dos manos en su cintura y unos labios suaves la recibieron enseguida. Dianna la abrazaba y le daba uno de esos besos que dejaban sin ningún argumento, a los pocos segundos la chica se separa de ella y sonríe al ver su estado. "**buenos días, que te vaya bien en tu paseo. Cuida a Arthur que no se te pierda y por favor vuelve pronto que tengo que hablarte de algo". **Se aleja y camina a la nevera buscando algo que desayunar, aun lea no había dicho nada solo veía como su esposa caminaba de un lado a otro y apropósito hacia mas movientes de su cadera que los que normalmente hacia.

"**tratare de no tarda y no me darás una delante de que va la charla". **Le contestan al fin después de fijar en la sonrisa arrogante que tenía la rubia, al ver como la había dejado con solo un beso.

"**no cuando vuelvas lo hablamos, pero es algo que llevo días pensando y creo que es el momento justo ahorita".**

"**um…ok. Adiós di". **Sale de la cocina y busca su cartera y Arthur que ya andaba durmiendo otra vez en el sofá.

"**adiós lea, adiós Arthur". **Les dice al verlos salir. Se acerco a una de las ventanas donde veía como la morena subía a su mascota en la parte de atrás del auto, antes de salir de la casa.

"**que te vaya bien mi amor y ojala no te hagan pasar un mal rato". **Piensa la rubia y vuelve a la preparación de su desayuno, además conociendo a su esposa volvería a la hora del almuerzo. Así que tenía que prepararle algo rico y poner se hermosa de tal forma que no le diría que no a su pedido.

Después de media hora de conducir al fin llego al supermercado que le quedaba más cerca, lea a veces odiaba vivir tan lejos de todo. Pero cuando se trataba de estar sola con su esposa le encanta no tener nada cerca.

Dejo el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar y miro a su alrededor, hasta ahora ningún fotógrafo la siguió ni se veía nadie a su alrededor. Al parecer sería una buena mañana, igual para evitar ser reconocida y que se regara el chisme de que se encontraba en ese lugar. Opto por poner una gorra, recoger su cabello en una cola y usar unos lentes oscuros. Voltio buscando a su acompañante y otra vez se encontraba durmiendo.

"**en serio Arthur, que flojo eres".** Le dice antes de moverlo y despertarlo.

Salió del auto y abrió la puerta de atrás para sacar al perrito, tomo su correa y lo jalo un poco para que bajara y al fin poder caminar. Este lo hizo de la manera más lenta posible.

"**tendré que hablar con di, para ponerte a hacer ejercicio. Eres un perro muy consentido". **Le dice como si este le entendiera cualquier lo que decía.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron apenas ella entro, se quedo unos segundos viendo a su alrededor a ver si alguien le decía algo y nada. Suspiro feliz porque su plan de pasar desapercibida había resultado.

Camino hasta el fondo donde encontraban los vinos, pasando pasillo por pasillo. Tenía ganas de uno en particular que a su esposa y ella les encantaban. Era el primero que tomaron alguna vez como pareja y hace tiempo no bebían.

Ojala la buena suerte la acompañara y lo conseguía aquí sin tener que ir para otra parte.

Busco entre la variedad que había y ahí se encontraba, sonrió feliz al verlo y tomo dos botellas de inmediato, agradeciendo el tiempo que le ahorraban tenerlo ahí.

"**disculpe señorita". **Le dice alguien que se encontraba al lado de ella pero que aun no observaba.

"**rayos, me descubrieron".** Piensa antes de ver al chico que le hablaba. "**si, ¿ocurre algo?".**

"**si señorita, lamento decirle que no se permiten mascotas en el lugar. Así que por favor debe sacarla o amarrarlo en aquella parte mientras hace sus compras".**

"**pero porque, es solo un perro. El cual no hace nada solo dormir, mírelo ya se quedo dormido a mis pies".**

"**no importa que la mascota sea tranquila, son políticas del supermercado y debe hacer que las cumplan. Si no me llaman la atención, así que por favor lleva a su mascota al lugar que le indique o tendré que pedirle que salga del establecimiento señorita".**

"**eso es tan ridículo".**

"**lo lamento, pero como le dije son ordenes de superiores. No puedo hacer nada".**

"**ok, pero pondré una queja".**

"**por supuesto, si usted gusta. Después la llevo al lugar donde puede quejarse".**

"**si claro, como si eso ayudara". **Deja las dos botellas de vino a un lado apartadas, antes de seguir al chico a donde debería dejar a Arthur, llego al lugar y se dio de cuenta que no era un lugar tan malo. Pero igual no le gustaba dejarlo solo ahí.

"**aquí puede amarrarlo mientras hace sus compras, no se preocupe que no le pasara nada a su mascota".**

"**mas les vale". **Amarra la correa del perro y este de inmediato se sube a una de los cojines que tenían ahí para que se recostaran. "**veo que no te afecta mucho que te deje solo, no Arthur". **Le vuelve a decir y este solo la mira un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse.

"**estará aquí cuando vuelva, deje de preocuparse".** Le dice el chico al ver como lea no se movía del lugar y aun observaba a su mascota.

"**eso espero, porque si no seré una mujer divorciada desde hoy". **Mira por última vez a Arthur antes de volver a donde había dejado las botellas de vino.

Cuando llego a donde las había dejado se dio de cuenta que no estaban y que alguien se las había llevado, al ver a su alrededor se dio de cuenta que una chica las llevaba en su carrito de compras. Lea corrió de inmediato atravesándose en su camino. La chica se asusto por esta repentina aparición.

"**disculpa, pero esas dos botellas de vino son mías".**

"**perdón". **Le contesta la chica sin entender nada.

"**si, que son mías. Las deje ahí por un momento mientras dejaba a mi mascota en aquel lugar. Así que por favor devuélvamelas".**

"**lo siento, pero estas cosas no tienen nombre. Además que yo sepa las cosas que dejan en los estantes cualquiera puede tomarlas y no tienen dueño".**

"**lo sé, pero estas sí. Son mías, hace unos minutos las tenía entre mis manos".**

"**no puedo ayudarla, esas botellas estaban solas y cualquiera puede tomarlas".**

"**entiendo, pero son mías".**

"**no entienda usted, son mías ahora. Acéptelo".**

"**no lo puedo creer, cuanto quieres por ellas". **Le dice y la cara de sorprendida de la chica al escuchar eso. **"si, cuanto pides por devolvérmelas y no pongas esa cara".**

"**estás loca, no te daré nada".** Intenta irse a un lado pero la morena vuelve a ponerse en su camino. "**mas le vale que se quite o no respondo de mi".**

"**me estas amenazando".**

"**si".**

"**no puede buscar otra marca y ya. Tenía que encapricharse en las mías".**

"**buena pregunta, porque no lo hace usted. En vez de pedírselo a alguien más". **Al decir eso dejo sin palabra a lea, tenía toda la razón en lo que acababa de decir aquella chica y al fin lo reconoció. "**tiene razón, disculpe las molestias". **Se hace un lado dejando pasar a la chica con la que discutía hace unos minutos.

"**me alegra que entienda, que pase un bonito día".**

La morena suspira fastidiada, se suponer que sería una compra rápida, pero ya se le estaba enredando todo más de lo que quería. Lo mejor era salir de ahí de inmediato, camino a donde había dejado Arthur y para su peor sorpresa el perro no estaba donde lo había dejado amarrado.

"**no por dios, este día no puede ser peor".** Miraba hacia todas partes buscándolo y nada, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos desesperada. **"Arthur, Arthur ven". **Gritaba sin importarle como la gente la veía.

"**¿que le ocurre señorita?".** Le pregunta una señora mayor que ve a la morena desesperada.

"**es que perdí a Arthur, se va a molesta muchísimo y me va a pedir el divorcio por eso".** Le estaba dando un ataque de histeria.

"**tranquila señorita, pronto encontrara a su hijo".**

"**no es mi hijo, es mi mascota. Bueno la mascota de ella que ama y me va a odiar". **Seguía desesperada tratando de encontrar una solución.

"**señorita michele, que le dije de cuidar a su mascota".** El mismo encargado de la tienda venia con el perro entre sus brazos.

"**Arthur, ¿Dónde estaba?".** Se le acerca para alzar a la mascota que estaba todo manchado de salsa. **"¿que le paso, porque esta así?".**

"**por las cosas que partió, debo pedir que venga conmigo a pagar los daños causados y decirle que por favor no vuelva si trae a su mascota".**

"**lo siento, no sé cómo se soltó".**

"**no importa sígame".**

"**ok y gracias señora por preocuparse, pero ya todo paso".** La señora se le quedo mirando sin entender nada.

Después de pagar todo el desastre de ese día, salía del súper mercado.

"**en serio Arthur, no podías portarte bien. Tenias que se el perrito inquieto que no eres cuando sales con di".** La morena hablaba con el perro y este ni la miraba.

"**haya esta lea michele, vamos todos. Debemos tomar todas las fotos que podamos".** La morena escucho como gritaban a lo lejos y al voltear a ver eran un montón de paparazis que se acercaban rápidamente a ella. La chica jalo la correa del perro para ir más rápido pero este se había sentado y no se movía.

"**Arthur, eres un flojo".** Se agacho y lo alzo. Sin impórtale que se ensuciara de todo lo que tenia encima su mascota. Corrió a su auto y entro en el rápidamente, justo cuando daba la vuelta para salir del estacionamiento la rodearon de cámaras y como pudo al fin se fue.

Arthur iba sentado al lado de ella, había llenado todo el asiento de salsa. **"tendré que llevarte a lavar, espero que di no se entere de esto". Suspiro** cansada tenía un resto de día muy largo, mientras arreglaba todo este enredo.

Varias horas después volvía a casa y dejaba a Arthur en el suelo el cual corrió de inmediato a una de sus camas que se encontraba en la sala.

"**di, ¿donde estas?". **

"**en la sala, ven".**

Fue y dejo sus compras en la cocina y siguió a donde estaba la rubia. Camino directo a donde estaba y se acostó en el mueble cercano.** "¿que haces?".**

"**reviso mi tumblr y otras cosas. ¿Cómo te fue en las compras y con Arthur?".**

"**bien, sin ninguna queja".**

"**segura lea".**

"**si, todo súper tranquilo".**

"**te cambiaste ropa".**

"**he sí, no es gran cosa".** Le dice nerviosa mirando a otro lado.

"**segura que no tienes nada que contarme lea".**

"**no amor, nada".**

"**ok, entonces no te molestara ver este video conmigo. Acércate por favor".**

"**no quiero di, me aburre ver videos de tus fans y cuanto te aman y se mueren de amor por ti".**

"**no es que te aburra es que te dan celos lea".** Sonrió al ver la expresión de su esposa.

"**Lo que sea".**

"**no pongas esa cara y no es un video de esos. Ven por favor".** La morena no se quejo más y se sentó al lado de la rubia mientras se recostaba cerca de su hombro y la rubia ponía su laptop al frente de ella para que lo viera. **"lista". **

"**si".**

"**bien, porque después que veamos esto. Me gustaría que me lo explicaras todo".**

"**seguro".**

**Dianna no dijo mas** y dejo que el video arrancara, en el se podía ver todo lo que había pasado la morena ese día. Hasta lo último donde hui de un montón de paparazis locos que le gritaban y tomaban fotos. Como fue a un lugar donde asearán a Arthur y otro para cambiarse la ropa que se había manchado. Lea estaba muy molesta por eso, como era posible que la siguieran de esa forma y sobre todo que se lo mandaran a di.

El video termino y su esposa solo la miraba sin decir nada. "**y bien, ahora si me contaras. ¿Que ocurrió lea?".**

La chica se quedo callada y de repente sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y comenzó a llorar. **"lo siento di, no quería que ocurriera eso. Todo se complico mucho, me pasaron muchas cosas que no quería. Se supone que era una compra rápida pero no fue así, no pude cuidar a Arthur y lo perdí. Seré una pésima madre y ahora me odias y me pedirás el divorcio".** Después de decir todo esto rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Dianna aun no creía la forma tan sensible que se había puesto su esposa y no dudo en abrazarla de inmediato. **"ya lea, no seas exagerada. No te odio y menos te pediré el divorcio, deja de pensar eso. Pero debiste decirme esto no ocultármelo".**

"**lo siento, es que me dio pena. No pude estar pendiente de Arthur y cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos no me dejaras salir sola con ellos".**

"**por dios que dramática eres amor, son cosas que pasan. Cálmate".**

"**discúlpame, soy una llorona".**

"**ya, olvidémoslo. Pero para la próxima cuéntame las cosas por favor, prométemelo".**

"**te lo prometo".**

"**bien, ahora vamos a limpiarte esas lagrimas y hablemos de otra cosa".**

"**te quiero di".**

"**y yo a ti lea". **Se dieron varios besos y la morena ya estaba más calmada.

"**deja y le muestre este video a mis amigas, se van a morir de risa con él".**

"**no te atreverías di".**

"**claro que si, te lo mereces".**

"**Dianna Agron te lo prohíbo".**

"**lo siento lea michele, pero así será. Claro a menos que me convenzas de otra forma".**

"**eres un monstro Dianna".**

"**no, solo una chica de negocios".**

"**estas chantajeando a tu esposa".**

"**tu lo vez así, pero yo no. Es un trato justo".**

"**bien, ¿donde empezamos?".**

"**sígueme morena". **esta sin dudarlo se fue detras de esposa a comenzar las negociaciones**.  
**

y así pasaron el resto de dia juntas, ahora las dos se reían contando las anécdotas de lo que le había ocurrido sobre todo lea, mientras tanto Arthur no se movió de donde se había acostado apenas llego, el pobre andaba agotado.

**FIN...**

* * *

**lo se, es raro el fics. pero bueno todas mis historias son asi XD. gracias por leer y por sus comentarios n_n  
**


End file.
